The merging of the Arthritis Unit of the Medical Services and the Orthopedic Service of the Massachusetts General Hospital with the Robert B. Brigham Division of the Affiliated Hospitals Center into a multidisciplinary arthritis center is programmatically feasible and would strengthen the capabilities of each partner. The programs include, in the area of education: education of medical students, house officers, speciality residents and postdoctoral fellows; education of allied health professionals; and patient, family and public education. In the area of research there are: studies of the mechanism of inflammation, both immunologic and non-immunologic in modern systems and in collagen-vascular diseases; studies on the etiology of arthritic diseases; immunogenetic studies of the collagen-vascular diseases; studies on cartilage and synovium; studies on connective tissue; studies on the cell biology of inflammatory joint disease; specific diseases related research; reconstructive surgery; data collection; and epidemiology. In the area of community programs are included: the development of improved rheumatic diseases care at the level of the primary care physician; patient "self-help" groups; community diagnosis and resources; a short-term arthritis unit; a comparison of speciality and primary care; and community programs through the Massachusetts General Hospital.